<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past by FloWithTheFlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806002">Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloWithTheFlow/pseuds/FloWithTheFlow'>FloWithTheFlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Depression, Internalized Homophobia, Military Backstory, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloWithTheFlow/pseuds/FloWithTheFlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuze never smiled. The Spetznaz ops know why.<br/>Fuze is broken, and needs to be fixed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be really sad. This chapter is just about his childood. It's gonna be worse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little boy, that's what he was. He hid in the closet as the screams got louder. His parents begged the intruders to spare them, the bad guys taking their guns out. Then there were two bangs, from two different guns.<br/>
Shuhrat was peeking from the small opening of the closet since the start of it, his father told him to stay there and be silent, that everything would be ok. The eight year old was watching his parents drop dead to the ground as the bullets both hit their heads. The five strangers quickly searched the house hoping to find the little boy and his brother, and stole money and pricey things on their way. Nobody could find the two.<br/>
Shuhrat Kessikbayev's brother was eleven years older than him, and served the military. He wasn't home most of the days, and came back only once a month.<br/>
The five strangers gathered where the two corpses were and agreed to run away, convinced that nobody was there yet.<br/>
When Shuhrat was sure he was alone, he got out of the closet and found himself with his white socks soaked red from his parents blood quickly spreading on the floor.<br/>
At that young age he did not know what dying meant. He called for his parents. "Mama? Papa?" he got on his knees, getting his blue pajama pants dirty with blood. He pushed his mother a little, not getting any response. He tapped his father's shoulder, hoping that at least he would answer him.<br/>
The warm wet sensation on his legs was unsettling. Blood came out when you were hurt, he thought. He didn't know who to call or how to act. He just sat there, looking at his parent's corpses bleed. His mother had her forehead with a hole in it, while his father got it on his side of the head.<br/>
All of the sudden, Shuhrat remembered when his brother came back one time and told his parents how his comrade died on enemy fire. Death. When somebody dies, they're not coming back. Shuhrat looked at his mother now. If they are not coming back, why are their bodies here? He had too many questions he didn't understand. "The bad people are gone now." he tried to say, hoping that his parents were just "waiting" for them to go away. He didn't want his parents to leave. They promised they would take him to get ice cream the next day, and to go for a long walk with his brother three days later because he was coming back.<br/>
Shuhrat knew how to use a phone, he saw his parents use it multiple times. When he got to it, he picked up the handset and stared at the numbers, and that's when he realized… he didn't know who to call. He played with his fingers around the curled phone string. He hanged up.<br/>
Soon the police were knocking at the door.<br/>
Shuhrat got scared. What if they were the bad guys again? If they wanted to kill him too, maybe disguised as the police.<br/>
"Hello? Police. They called us because they heard gunshots." a man yelled outside.<br/>
Shuhrat didn't know if he had to trust them. There was nothing left to do but open the door.<br/>
As he did, the policemen opened wide their eyes and mouths, seeing the child in a blood bath, the corpses of his parents behind him.<br/>
"Kid, what happened here?" one of them asked, gesturing the other three to take pictures of the crime.<br/>
"Five bad guys did it. They are not waking up." the kid answered.<br/>
That poor innocent soul, the policeman thought; knowing death at such a young age.<br/>
"What's your name, kid?"<br/>
"Shuhrat. Shuhrat Kessikbayev."<br/>
"Do you have any family, Shuhrat?"<br/>
"My brother is serving the military."<br/>
The man knew his brother was of age to be in the military.<br/>
"We will call him. Why don't you go get a nice bath, Shuhrat? Maybe get changed. We'll bring you to your brother, okay?"<br/>
The child nodded. He wasn't sure of what exactly happened. Death was such a new thing for him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Shuhrat put on the mimetic pants and dark green jacket on, both too big on him.<br/>
Two years ago the general agreed to keep the child within his brother's custody. He grew up silent, observant, shut.<br/>
The only person that got close to him was Alexandr, his battle name's Tachanka, who immediately saw the pain behind Shuhrat's eyes. Alexandr knew Shuh's brother, he knew their story and why the child was there.<br/>
The life on the battlefield was hard. Often the general made Shuhrat train too. It was too hard for him to bear, but his brother always hyped him up.<br/>
That day was his tenth birthday. Two days before there was an unexpected terrorist attack in a town nearby. Some of the soldiers went to fight the attack. Shuhrat was waiting for his brother as he saw the soldiers coming back, some of them wounded, others perfectly fine.<br/>
"Where's Michail?" he finally asked the last soldier.<br/>
"Michail Kessikbayev? He's dead. Shot right in the heart twice."<br/>
Shuhrat froze. It was his birthday. His brother promised he would be there. And he left him too. Without saying goodbye.</p><p>The little boy sat on the bed that belonged to his lost brother. He stared at the floor. No tears in his eyes, absolutely no thoughts.<br/>
"Kid?" a deep voice cut the silence.<br/>
Shuhrat looked up, a little startled by the sudden voice. Alexandr looked worried. He didn't know what happened yet, but he imagined. "Are you okay?" he asked.<br/>
"Michail died." the serious tone from the little uzbeck hurt the russian man's heart. No kids should sound so sad.<br/>
"I'm so sorry for your loss…" the older man sat next to the child, moving his blonde hair from his eyes. Those clear blue eyes looked at him; they looked so young, yet so old, and so sad. The kid's big brother told Alexandr their story once. Shuhrat didn't know why his parents died. They just did in his mind.<br/>
He had no idea they were so poor they had debts and the people they had debts with were not good people. They took their lives and most precious things as a payment.<br/>
Michail was such a good person. A good heart, open mindset. Alexandr noticed the special relationship the two brothers had. Michail teached Shuhrat how to properly train, self defence, manners… the kid was growing up with his brother's good heart. They loved each other. Alexandr could only imagine the pain the kid was going through.<br/>
But Shuhrat couldn't process it. He knew what death was, now, and it looked like a curse upon him.<br/>
"Am I the next one?" it was the kid who broke the silence this time.<br/>
"Next one for what?"<br/>
"To die."<br/>
Alexandr felt his heart tighten. No way a ten years old should say that. No child that young had to fear death.<br/>
"Of course not." Alexandr stated. "I know you're strong and you will live a long happy life."<br/>
"I don't know."<br/>
There was silence again.<br/>
Alexandr took that as a challenge. He would take care of that kid. He would treat him as his own.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Shuhrat Kessikbayev?" the general called the boy.<br/>
Two more years passed since Michail's death. Shuhrat was now twelve, getting Alexandr's help to continue his studies.<br/>
"Yes?" the kid got distracted from his exercises in his notebook.<br/>
"I've come to know you have no family."<br/>
"I don't."<br/>
"Therefore, with no legal custody we can't keep a minor."<br/>
"He's with me." Alexandr interrupted the general.<br/>
Shuhrat looked over at him, confused.<br/>
"Senaviev, you're not his legal guardian."<br/>
"I wanted to adopt him."<br/>
Alexandr knew it was a big responsibility, and he didn't really think much of it. Shuhrat, on the other hand, was mostly surprised. Yes, Alexandr was taking care of him for two years now, being a father figure for him: he was his biggest supporter and helped him out in every little thing.<br/>
"You do?" the general was surprised too.<br/>
"Yes. I forgot to mention it."<br/>
"You might wanna hurry or the kid is out."<br/>
The general walked away, leavin the two alone.<br/>
"I'm sorry…" Alexandr looked at the kid.<br/>
"Was it the truth or did you say it out of pity?"<br/>
"Would you be okay with it if it was the truth?"<br/>
"I would. I don't want to leave." Shuhrat went back on his math exercises. "You look like you care. I never had any friends, except for my family. I considered you as my friend. Is it weird?"<br/>
"Why would it be?"<br/>
"Because you're way older than me. I'm twelve."<br/>
"Well, I considered you a friend too. But more like a son."<br/>
Shuhrat put the pen down. Imagining Alexandr as a father sounded cool.<br/>
"So, would you agree if I adopted you?" the older man asked. Shuhrat didn't answer, so Tachanka kept going. "You don't have to call me your father, of course. I just want you to have someone you can be sure to trust and talk to and be your guardian."<br/>
"I'm okay with it." Shuhrat finally spoke, not looking at the man.<br/>
Deep down, he was scared. Scared to love Alexandr as family, scared to get too attached to him. It looked like every time he loved someone, they would die. He didn't want Alexandr to die.<br/>
He looked up, finally meeting Alexandr's joyful smile. He was so happy that he made Shuhrat smile too. He wasn't the type to smile a lot. Alexandr knew it, and that smile warmed his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>